


Pure is Not Good

by ideawall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideawall/pseuds/ideawall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ritual to cure the Dean of the Mark and return his humanity calls for the spell caster to be Pure of Heart. </p>
<p>It never said what the heart had to pure of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure is Not Good

Sam wanted to hit something. He wanted to break something. He wanted something to shatter; he wanted it to reflect the dying hope and despair that he felt at this moment. 

He had found and contained Dean. He was laughing, tied down to the chair in the center of the Devil’s Trap. 

He had found a way to fix Dean. He didn’t like thinking about what all he had done to get this knowledge, but he had it. 

He had the ingredients the spell required. He really didn’t like thinking about how he got those. 

But it wasn’t working. It was all there but it wasn’t working. 

“What’s wrong Sammy? Can’t get it up?”

Sam gritted his teeth at Dean’s laughter. It was a mocking laugh and nothing at all like his Dean. 

“Sam.” Castiel spoke for the first time since they started this ritual. 

Sam tore his eyes away from the book to look at Cas. He didn’t look good either, the dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced than they were last week and his skin was starting to take a sickly pallor. Sam didn’t have any idea on how they were going to fix Cas, but they would.

“Sam, you need to be pure of heart.” Cas’ voice was sure and steady. 

Sam supposed he was trying to be reassuring but it wasn’t helping at all. His frustration just continued to build and with it his anger. Anger at himself, at Dean, at Crowley, hell even at Cas. 

“I know. I know. I’m trying. Pure thoughts I know.” 

That was the problem though. He could focus on any happy memories or on Dean as he was supposed to be. All that he had done to get this cure and to get the ingredients and it wasn’t working. Dean’s mocking only fueled Sam’s anger. 

“I don’t think you do know Sam.” Castiel’s voice was taking a sharper edge. 

“See Sammy. Even Cas doesn’t think you can do this. Right Angel?” 

Sam closed his eyes and hissed out a breath as Dean turned his mocking to Cas. He couldn’t look. Dean’s eyes always turned Hell black when he looked at Cas. Sam couldn’t stand to see it anymore. 

“Be quiet Dean.” Cas’ tone was as sharp as his Angel blade and just as deadly it seemed. 

Dean slouched in his chair and turned as much as he could so that he wasn’t facing them anymore. Sam wanted to laugh, it looked almost like Dean was pouting. But he couldn’t laugh. If he did, he might not stop till his laughter turned to sobs and his sobs turned to yelling and taking out his angry frustrations out on Dean. 

Cas walked over to Sam and pointed to the spell in the old book. With his other hand he gripped Sam’s shoulder and gave him a slight shake. 

“It says Pure of Heart, Sam. It doesn’t say what it has to be pure of.”

Sam looked sharply at Cas and then back to the text. 

“You sure?”

“I’m sure Sam. There are very few rituals that require a pure good intentioned being. And the ones that do, well you wouldn’t want to be around those. They tend to end with entire cities vanishing.” 

Cas gave Sam a reassuring pat and stepped back, out of the rituals range once more. 

“It’s not gonna work Sam. Don’t know why you keep trying.” Dean had finally turned his face back in Sam’s direction but his tone wasn’t so mocking anymore. 

“Oh it’s going to work Dean. Because I am so fucking pissed at you right now, I’m going to make sure it works.” 

Sam started going through the motions of the ritual again. And this time, when he spoke the spell he pulled up every little thing about Dean that frustrated and angered him. He thought of how angry with himself he was about what he did to make this ritual possible in the first place. And how ultimately that was on Dean too. If Dean’s self destructive tendencies hadn’t caused him to accept the Mark in the first place Sam wouldn’t have to live with what he did. 

He thought of all the past memories he had of Dean. Everything from tricking him into being possessed by Gadreel to how it always pissed Sam when Dean would put his feet on the table where their food was. 

And Sam had nearly three decades of his brother’s antics to full his angry. The Mark and the demonic essence never stood a chance.


End file.
